1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microstructure formed over an insulating surface and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a micro mechanical system called MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) is actively researched. MEMS is an abbreviated name of a micro electro mechanical system, which is sometimes simply called a micromachine. A micromachine in general corresponds to a minute device in which “a movable microstructure having a three-dimensional structure” and “an electric circuit having a semiconductor element” are integrated. The aforementioned microstructure has a three-dimensional structure and a movable portion, and further has a function as a switch, a variable capacitor, an actuator, or the like.
A micromachine can control its microstructure by using an electric circuit. Therefore, it is said that an autonomous decentralized type system can be formed which performs a series of operations by processing data, which is obtained by a sensor, by an electric circuit and executing the operation through an actuator or the like, instead of a central processing control type system such as a conventional device using a computer.
Many researches have been made of the aforementioned micromachine (see Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 discloses a mechanical device in a thin film form which is crystallized.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-1201